


I Thought You Were American

by Kit_Kogane14



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kogane14/pseuds/Kit_Kogane14
Summary: this was a writing commission for a friend of mine. he asked for a bubbline fic so I gave him one haahah.this is a modern au as they are in quarantine. I took the coronavirus and changed it a bit for this fic.marceline and princess bubblegum are stuck quarantining together due to a lockdown in the kingdom of ooo.they hadn't planned on it, nor were they expecting to adapt so quickly to one another.they hadn't figured out what exactly they were yet either.so how will quarantine effect their relationship? read to find out.
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess, Jake the Dog/Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 33





	I Thought You Were American

**Author's Note:**

> hiii readers,  
> I wrote this back in April and wasn't sure if I would end up sharing this with anyone besides who it was meant for. But here I am posting in on AO3. I hope you enjoy and leave a comment if you want. I'd love for some feedback. :)

Marceline was recently adapting to having Princess Bubblegum live with her. It was awkward at first since their relationship was so new, but both girls quickly adapted. Bonnie now knew not to barge into the bathroom despite it being unlocked and Marcy learned not to enter her bedroom without knocking first. Both of which were accidental encounters. 

They hadn’t planned on moving in together but a stay at home order changes that (100%). They had been hanging out, like normal, when Marcy turned the news on and they were met with a breaking newscast of a pre-recorded message by Queen Chewypaste. She declared a stay at home order in which no one could leave their house except for the essentials. This meant Bonnie was stuck at home with Marcy for who knows how long. 

At first, King of Ooo was the first case of Colavirus as they have named it. Then it spread to the Earl of Lemongrab and Lumpy Space Princess, along with many others. Thus, Ooo was shut down till further notice in order to slow the spread of the virus. When the two girls saw this broadcast, Bonnie was quick to tell Marcy that she would go home in order to not impose on her. Marceline on the other hand was quick to shut that down, “n-nO! You don’t have to do that” was what she said. How could she let her girlfriend? go home in the midst of this all. 

Not like she would say it out loud, but Marceline was scared of getting sick. But if Bonnie was with her, she would be less scared. She enjoyed spending time with the other girl, so quarantine wouldn’t be so bad with her around. On the other hand, she didn’t want to jump the gun, but when Bonnie was pleasantly surprised by her reaction, she didn’t have to worry. So, Bonnie stayed and they made the most of it. 

The two made a chore list and balanced life amongst each other in the small place Marcy called home, and it was nice. Quite nice, they had movie nights and made blanket forts when bored. Until Bonnie started going stir crazy and began to stress bake, and bake, and bake, for hours. Marcy would spend most of her days in her room, coming up with lyrics and new songs, letting Bonnie do whatever she wished. She went to the kitchen for a snack break and was met with every single one of her counters covered in some kind of baked good. 

“Bonnie, babe, what is all of this?”  
“Oh, sorry, I meant to warn you. I have uhhh been stress baking.”  
“Why are you stressed? Is it cabin fever?”  
“Maybe… but you told me not to experiment, so I've been baking as a compromise.”  
“That’s okay babe, just surprised you’ve made so much already. Can I have this muffin?”

Marceline grabbed a blueberry muffin that was to her right and raised it up to Bonnie’s view.  
“Yes, I made them especially for you. There is a basket in the corner full of them.”  
Marceline smiled, even when she was freaking out, her girl went out of her way to please her. 

This continued for a few more days till the two had run out of supplies and had to order more. Bonnie then went on to hyperfixate on fixing the front lawn and planting flowers to brighten up their surroundings. Marcy continued to write songs and then resorted to writing love poems for Bonnie, and thinking of something sweet she could do in return. While planning, Marcy called Finn and Jake hoping they could help… and they did. She explained what was going on and asked them how they were doing too. They were quarantined with Lady Rainicorn and Finn secretly whispered that it felt like constant third-wheeling. 

“They are always being so cute together -- it's getting annoying,” Finn whined.  
Marcy let out a giggle, “sucks to be you Finn...okay so, what do i do for PB?”  
“Sing her a song, you are good at that right?” he teased.  
She blushed lightly, “I guess so, she does seem to like the songs I write.”  
“Then go for it dude, why even question it?”

She nodded in agreement with him, then thanked him and they hung up. Now that she knew what to do, she looked for a few of the poems she wrote about Bonnie and put them all together to create a nice ballad. She spent a good majority of her day, locked up with muffins and her guitar. After the song was ready, she began to plan their evening. Thankfully, Bonnie had chilled out and was busy gardening, so Marcy was able to start their dinner. Marceline surprisingly was quite the cook … but she couldn't bake so she grabbed one of the many baked goods Bonnie had made earlier and used it as their desert for the evening. Once all of the food was ready, she went outside to let Bonnie know. 

“Babe? Dinner is ready but first you need to clean up and dress nice, please”  
“O-okay? Did you do something wrong?"  
“N-no, I just wanted to do something nice for you. While you get ready, I will too.”  
“Alright, I hope you know, you don’t have to do something like this though.”  
“I wanted to…”

Soon after they were both dressed all nice, sitting at the dinner table, with lit candles in the middle. Everything looked nice, there was even a tablecloth, and some music lightly playing in the background. Of course, Bonnie didn’t know what her girlfriend had planned, thoroughly surprised as she was, she had never been so happy. Marcy kept sneaking little looks over the table to see Bonnie smiling back at her. She couldn’t help but let out a soft, happy sigh. She too had never been so happy. 

Shortly, the two had finished dinner, and Marcy began to clear the plates. She tilted her head to the right, as to nudge Bonnie to go sit in the living room. Bonnie, despite being confused, went and sat, smoothing out “wrinkles” in her skirt with both of her hands. “What’s going on?”she said softly, as Marceline walked back from the kitchen, guitar in hand. All Marceline did was smile, “just, listen and enjoy, please?” Bonnie nodded slowly, settling in comfortably on the couch, as Marcy sat down on the floor near her, and began to play. 

“Take my hand, I’ll teach you to dance, I’ll spin you around, won’t let you fall down.”  
“Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet, Give it a try, It’ll be alright”  
“ Take it in, Feel it all, And hold it, Eyes on you, Eyes on me, We’re doin this right”

Marcy then stopped playing, as the music from before got louder, a recording of what she had been doing earlier. She continued to sing, standing and pulling Bonnie up with her: “Can we dance real slow? Can I hold you, can I hold you close?” she softly whisper-sings to Bonnie. The other nodding, practically blushing as she is pulled close, and they dance. 

“‘Cause lovers dance when they’re feelin’ in love, spotlight’s shinin’ it’s all about us…”

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! tis I, the author.  
> I hope you enjoyed the little fic and will leave some feedback or just a comment on what you liked the most.  
> have a great day!
> 
> oh, also, the song that Marceline sings at the end is All About Us by He is We ft. Owl City


End file.
